Transmission Problems: The Script Version
by TheArchivis
Summary: In between seasons, Jeremie and Aelita are designing a way to move around Lyoko more quickly, there are some kinks that need to be worked out. Meanwhile on Earth, Mr. Delmas has decided to impose a new smart-athletic uniform that Xana uses in his next attack. Cover art by Kiwi Lee Scipio. Read her prose version /s/12936950/1/Transmission-Problems-The-Prose
1. Chapter 1

CODE LYOKO S1E27 "Transmission Problems" by TheArchivis and Kiwi Lee Scipio

Based on Characters and Concepts Created by Thomas Romain and Tania Palumbo

SCENE 1: COLD OPEN

INT./FACTORY - SUPERCOMPUTER CONTROL ROOM

Jeremie steps out of the elevator and sits down in the command chair. He puts on his headset.

Jeremie  
Aelita, can you hear me?

A window appears on the monitor and an audio waveform crackles to life.

Aelita (offscreen)  
Ready, Jeremie.

Jeremie pulls up a command line and begins typing. As he does so, a blank character card appears on one of the side monitors.

Jeremie  
Okay, Aelita. Virtualizing vehicle prototype No. 1...

Jeremie hits the enter key.

Jeremie (cont.)  
Now.

Aelita laughs from offscreen. Jeremie smirks and raises an eyebrow, confused.

Jeremie  
I don't get it. What's so funny?

Aelita (offscreen)  
Jeremie, it's a flying cube!

Jeremie's smile falters.

Jeremie  
What?

Aelita (offscreen)  
I'm being serious-

EXT./LYOKO - DESERT SECTOR

Aelita stands on a large, flat plateau next to a featureless white cube that bobs slightly as it floats at her eye level.

Aelita (cont.)  
I'll send you a visual.

INT./FACTORY - SUPERCOMPUTER CONTROL ROOM

A window pops up on the main monitor, showing Jeremie the cube from Aelita's POV. His smirk turns into a pout.

Jeremie  
Okay, so it needs a little tweaking-

Three red icons pop up on Jeremie's map next to the yellow icon that represents Aelita.

Jeremie (cont.)  
Three Kankrelats at twelve o'clock! Use the flying cube to get out of there!

EXT./LYOKO - DESERT SECTOR

Aelita jumps behind the cube to avoid incoming laser fire from the Kankrelats.

Aelita  
How am I supposed to pilot a flying cube!?

Jeremie (offscreen)  
It's a CUBE-

INT./FACTORY - SUPERCOMPUTER CONTROL ROOM

Jeremie puts his hands in his hair; he is freaking out.

Jeremie (cont.)  
How am I supposed to know!?

Aelita (offscreen)  
You made it!

Jeremie  
There aren't flying cubes in the real world!

Jeremie dismisses the POV window and fills the main monitor with his map.

Jeremie  
There is a way tower to the east of you; try and use the cube to get there.

EXT./LYOKO - DESERT SECTOR

Aelita sings a single ethereal note and a rock manifests from wireframe between her and the Kankrelats. She climbs on top of the cube; it bobs up and down as she adjusts her weight. As Aelita leans to the right to look toward the way tower, the cube moves in that direction with her and comes to a stop over the Digital Sea.

Aelita  
So that's how you wanna play...

Aelita leans to the left and ends up back on the platform, shooting right past her rock wall and into plain view of the Kankrelats. A laser hits the cube and it starts spinning in place. Aelita leans back and the cube flies off backwards toward the tower. The Kankrelats give chase.

INT./FACTORY - SUPERCOMPUTER CONTROL ROOM

Jeremie stares in amazement as Aelita's yellow icon races toward the way tower.

Jeremie  
How are you flying it?

EXT./LYOKO - DESERT SECTOR WAY TOWER

Aelita  
It appears to be motion based. It'd be kind of fun if I wasn't being shot at.

Aelita flies into the way tower. The Kankrelats arrive, circle the tower once and, having lost their target, disperse.

INT./LYOKO - TOWER

Aelita leans diagonally and the cube races around in a circle on the lower platform of the tower. Think quickly, she crouches down and the cube slows to a stop. It continues bobbing up and down, clearly still wanting to move. Slowly, Aelita leans forward and she and the cube plunge down into the data flow.

EXT./LYOKO - ICE SECTOR WAY TOWER

Aelita and the cube exit the way tower into the Ice Sector. It starts picking up speed as it races to the edge of the platform.

Aelita  
I'm getting the hang of it, but I can't figure out how to stop! How do I stop!

Jeremie (offscreen)  
The only thing I can do on my end is devirtualize it.

Aelita  
Wait!

Aelita leans back and the cube starts moving backwards again. She leans, alternating between left and right to get the cube spinning again. She leans down and the cube comes to a bobbing halt. Aelita jumps off of the cube and it becomes perfectly still. Shortly after, the cube disappears into a cloud of polygons.

Jeremie (offscreen)  
Clearly, that needs more work. Do you feel any of Xana's pulsations?

Aelita sits down in a lotus position and places her palms on the ground as she closes her eyes. After a minute, she opens her eyes and gets back up.

Aelita  
Nothing. All's quite except for the Kankrelats. I guess they just wanted to say hi.

INT./FACTORY - SUPERCOMPUTER CONTROL ROOM

Jeremie leans back in his chair and blushes slightly.

Jeremie  
Do you want to come to Earth for lunch?

A window pops up on the monitor and Aelita stares out at Jeremie from inside the way tower.

Aelita  
Of course, Jeremie.

CUT TO OPENING TITLES


	2. Chapter 2

SCENE 2: THE PITCH MAN

INT./KADIC ACADEMY - PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, DAY

Mr. Delmas sits at his desk while Sissi sits on top of his desk and Jim Morales sits next to them in a folding chair. In front of them, Mr. Allen Wenger, a moderately attractive British man in a very nice suit, is standing next to an easel which holds a blown up photograph of two children in green and grey athletic wear. He flips the page on his easel to reveal a spreadsheet.

Allen Wenger  
As you can see, schools that use our Taiku smart athletic wear see a significant improvement in student athletic performance. Our goal is to give every child the tools they need to achieve their potential, but is that not what we all want?

Mr. Delmas  
Yes, yes; your presentation is very impressive. But I still do not see that we need an athletic uniform here at Kadic Academy.

Allen Wenger  
I thought you might say that,

Mr. Wenger retrieves a small box from behind the easel and walks up to Mr. Delmas.

Allen Wenger  
May I?

Mr. Delmas moves his hands and Mr. Wenger places the box on his desk next to Sissi.

Allen Wenger  
I took the liberty of guessing your daughter's size.

Mr. Wenger turns to Sissi.

Allen Wenger (cont.)  
Sixty four centimeter waist, correct?

Sissi  
Yes, can I, Daddy?

Mr. Delmas  
Well, I don't see why not. Go on and open it, Elizabeth.

Sissi nods and opens the box, revealing a grey tank top with accents of green, identical to the photograph with the exception of a light green tree embroidered in the chest.

Allen Wenger  
I brought over some samples for you to do a trial run of the technology.

Sissi examines the tank top closely, running her hands across the fabric with a confused look on her face.

Sissi  
Are you sure that this is the real thing? I can't find the electronic parts.

Allen Wenger  
That's the magic of Taiku; there are metal fibers woven directly into the fabric. They connect to the motherboard located in the school logo on the chest, and when the entire uniform is worn together they use your natural body heat to power the system.

Jim raises his hand from the folding chair.

Allen Wenger  
You have a question, Mr...

Jim Morales  
Morales, director of the athletic department. I just don't see why we should introduce this new thing in the middle of the school year. It will disrupt the students' routine. Shouldn't we wait until break, maybe get some feedback from parents-

Allen Wenger  
I see your concern, but that gives us a natural experiment. We can directly compare athletic performance before and after the adoption of Taiku and use that to make a decision.

Mr. Delmas shakes his head.

Mr. Delmas  
I still don't know.

Sissi takes off her shoes and puts on one of the socks from the athletic wear.

Sissi  
Oh, I LOVE how this fabric breathes. Can we just try it Daddy? Please?

Mr. Delmas  
Well, you can wear it in gym class today and if it goes well, then we'll roll it out to everyone else.

Mr. Delmas glances at the clock on his computer. He raises his eyebrows and gestures towards Sissi and Jim.

Mr. Delmas  
Good heavens! The lunch period is almost over! You two need to get going.

Sissi grabs teh box and gets off of her father's desk. She and Jim exit the room as Mr. Wenger retrieves a clipboard and pen from behind his easel and places them on Mr. Delmas' desk.

Allen Wenger  
If we're going to perform a trial run, then I need you to sign here, here and here...

SCENE 3: THE NEW UNIFORM

EXT./KADIC ACADEMY - TRACK FIELD, DAY

Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich sit next to the track field with the rest of the 8th grade class. Sissi, wearing the new athletic uniform, sits af ew students away from them while Jim takes attendance with a clipboard.

Jim Morales  
Della Robia! (Here!) Delmas! (Here!) Florenceau! (Present.) Gaillard! (Present!)

As Sissi raises her hand in response to her name being called, Odd notices her new athletic wear and turns to Ulrich.

Odd  
Is it just me or is Sissi dressed differently today?

Ulrich  
You expect me to notice stuff like that?

Jeremie (offscreen)  
She is.

Odd and Ulrich turn to look at Jeremie.

Jeremie (cont.)  
It's Taiku.

Ulrich  
But Sissi is terrible at martial arts. Remember when I tried to teach her Pencak Silat?

Jim Morales (offscreen)  
Stern!

Ulrich  
Present.

Jeremie  
No, not tai chi, Taku. I read about them in one of my computer magazines.

Odd  
But, that doesn't answer the question. What is that?

Jeremie  
It's this brand of smart clothing. They put electronic sensors directly into the fabric to monitor vital statistics and improve athletic performance. But I thought they were really expensive; only professional athletes can afford it.

Sissi (offscreen)  
My father has connections.

Ulrich turns over to Sissi.

Ulrich  
Did I ask you?

Sissi  
No, but if you and your friends seem so curious about what I'm wearing, you'll get to be real familiar with it soon.

Ulrich  
And what's that supposed to mean-

Jim Morales (offscreen)  
Delmas! You, Grandjean and Klinger are up for the hundred meter!

Sissi gets up and walks onto the track to assume a starting stance next to two other girls. Ulrich turns to Jeremie and talks to him while Sissi runs down the track.

Ulrich  
I don't like the sound of this whole 'electronic sensors in the fabric' thing. It sounds like something that Xana could use to attack us.

Jeremie  
That's just nonsense. Even if it can wirelessly connect to a computer, there just isn't much that he could do. There's no moving parts and the battery is tiny, one of those coin batteries that power a watch. The worst that Xana could do is make us mildly uncomfortable during gym class.

Jim Morales (offscreen)  
Belpois! Stern! Della Robia! You're up!

Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich assume starting stances on the track field. Jim readies his stop watch. Odd looks to Jeremie's side.

Odd  
I'm still not convinced. Let's just hope nothing happens.

Jim Morales  
Go!

Jim presses down on his stopwatch and Jeremie, Ulrich and Odd sprint down the track.

CUT TO

EXT./LYOKO - DESERT SECTOR

A tower at the bottom of a deep crater becomes active. Pulsations spread outward from the activated tower across the entire sector, eventually reaching...

INT./LYOKO - DESERT SECTOR WAY TOWER

Aelita is at the upper level of the way tower searching through documents on the control panel. She feels the pulsations and freezes in place.

Aelita  
Xana!

Aelita moves to open a connection to Jeremie's computer, but the pulsations fade before she does so. Not wanting to send a false alarm, she descends to the lower level of the tower and runs outside to investigate.

CUT TO

INT./KADIC ACADEMY - ODD AND ULRICH'S DORM, NIGHT

Odd is playing with Kiwi when he hears a knock on the door. Odd rushes to put Kiwi inside a drawer.

Odd (whispering)  
Stay right here, my little diggity dog.

Odd closes the drawer and gets up to answer the door. Jim is on the other side holding two boxes like the one Mr. Wenger gave Sissi.

Odd  
What's this?

Jim Morales  
The new school athletic uniform.

Odd  
You're joking.

Jim Morales  
No; when am I ever joking?

Odd  
What about when you told me that you were a Navy SEAL, Jim?

Jim Morales  
I'd rather you not talk about that.

Jim shoves the boxes into Odd's arms.

Jim Morales  
Anyways; the uniform is going to be mandatory for gym class from now on. Be sure to tell Stern when you see him.

Jim walks down to the next room pulling a cart full of boxes. Odd sticks his neck out the door.

Odd  
Will do, Jimbo.

Jim Morales (offscreen)  
I told you not to call me that!

SCENE 4: DISASSEMBLED IN A NON-STANDARD MANNER

INT./KADIC ACADEMY - JEREMIE'S DORM, NIGHT

Jeremie stands in front of his open door and accepts a box from Jim.

Jeremie  
Of course, Jim. Goodnight.

Jeremie closes his door and sets the box down on his desk as he sits down and turns on his computer. Aelita's face appears in a window on his monitor.

Jeremie  
Sorry about that. Jim was at the door, something about a new gym uniform.

Jeremie opens the box and holds up a T-shirt for Aelita to see.

Aelita  
Is it unusual to have a gym uniform?

Jeremie  
Not really, we had one last year. But it is strange for them to impose a uniform so suddenly.

Jeremie examines the T-shirt more closely, running his hands over the school logo.

Jeremie  
It's incredible to even be holding something so advanced…

Aelita  
What about me? Aren't I advanced?

Aelita smirks on Jeremie's monitor as he sets down the shirt and blushes.

Jeremie  
That's not what I meant… It's just… It's Taiku…

Aelita  
You're fine, I remember you told me how fascinated you were when you read about them.

Jeremie pulls the pants out of the box. He opens a drawer and pulls out a flathead screwdriver.

Jeremie  
I wonder…

Aelita  
Jeremie, before I forget. The reason I called you is because there were some pulsations earlier today. Or at least, I thought there were pulsations. Or maybe there weren't…

Jeremie sets down his screwdriver and begins typing.

Jeremie  
It wouldn't be the first time that Xana's played around with the towers. I'll bring up the tower localization program and see what I can find.

Aelita  
I visited all four sectors today and I couldn't feel it again.

Jeremie hits the enter key and lets the localization program run. He picks up the shirt and turns it inside-out as he starts poking at the school logo with his screwdriver.

Jeremie  
When was it that you felt it?

Aelita  
About two hours ago, you would have been at dinner.

Jeremie runs his finger along a fine copper thread running from the school logo down to the waistline.

Jeremie  
With it being that long ago, he was probably just experimenting.

Aelita  
Experimenting with what? If he's working on a new way to attack, I'd rather know about it now than wait and have to worry.

Jeremie pries open the school logo with his screwdriver, revealing the battery compartment.

Jeremie  
Maybe that's his attack. It'd be psychological warfare, pretty advanced for a computer virus-

Jeremie freezes in place as he realizes that he just poked a hole in the shirt and severed the wire connecting the battery compartment to the rest of the outfit. Aelita eyes him through the screen.

Aelita  
Did you just break the new uniform?

Jeremie  
I did not 'break' the uniform. I just… disassembled it in a non-standard manner. I can fix it.

Jeremie casually tosses the shirt over his monitor as he gets up from his desk to retrieve a soldering kit from his shelf. Aelita laughs and cranes her neck to get a better look.

CUT TO COMMERCIAL


	3. Chapter 3

SCENE 5: WHY ARE YOU HITTING YOURSELF?

EXT./KADIC ACADEMY - TRACK FIELD, DAY

Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich stand out by the bleachers as the 8th grade class arrives for gym class. Everyone is wearing the new uniform except for Ulrich, who is wearing a tracksuit of a similar color palette. Ulrich is visibly sweating despite not having done any exercise yet.

Jeremie  
How come you got a tracksuit?

Ulrich  
I don't know. This is just what was in the box Jim gave me.

Jim walks out onto the track field wearing the same tracksuit in a much larger size. He blows a whistle to grab everyone's attention.

Jim Morales  
I am aware that the new uniform is a shiny new thing that everyone wants to talk about. But I guarantee you that this will fade given time. The purpose of a uniform is to ensure that fellow students will not judge each other on something so shallow and surface-level as their clothes. Rather than judge what they put over their skin, they will judge the content of that container of skin…

While Jim gives his lecture, a lamp post starts flickering on and off behind him. Jim turns to look and the light bulb shatters as a Spectre pours out of the empty socket. Everyone screams as the Spectre floods into the battery compartment of Jim's uniform. Jim begins writhing on the ground, sparks of electricity flicker all over his body. Everyone except Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich scream and run in terror as more Spectres pour out of the lamp post and fly into every student's uniform, one at a time. Jim gets up off the ground and begins to shakily approach Ulrich.

Ulrich  
What did I tell you?

Jeremie  
I know, I know. Just run.

Jeremie and Odd try to run away but they get cornered by a visibly distressed Nicholas and Herve. Ulrich attempts to join them but a Spectre floods into his uniform. Ulrich writhes on the ground, gets up, and proceeds to repeatedly punch himself in the face as he approaches Odd.

Odd  
...that's new.

Jeremie  
New or not, it's still Xana. We need to get to the factory! Come on!

Ulrich  
I can't con-Ow! Control it! Ow! Just go!

Odd tackles Herve and Jeremie makes a break for the woods. Odd attempts to follow but a Spectre enters his uniform. Odd jerkily walks back towards Ulrich. Ulrich assumes a Pencak Silat stance as everyone else circles around the two captive warriors.

CUT TO

INT./KADIC ACADEMY - MRS. HERTZ'S CLASSROOM, DAY.

Yumi is sitting at her desk while Mrs. Hertz lectures the 9th grade science class about electricity. Her cellphone buzzes as one student looks out the window onto the track field.

Student #1  
Hey everyone! Odd Della Robia and Ulrich Stern got in a fight!

Student #2  
No way! Let me see!

Student #1  
Look out the window, then! I'm not stopping you!

Mrs. Hertz  
What on earth are you talking about!? Move out of the way! I need to see this!

Student #2  
Why are they all dressed the same?

Yumi looks out the window and sees the 8th grade class out on the track field circled around Odd and Ulrich as they beat the crap out of each other. She pulls out her cellphone and sees a text from Jeremie: "SOS XANA". She rolls her eyes and gets up from her desk. While everyone is looking out the window, Yumi bolts out into the hallway.

EXT./KADIC ACADEMY - WOODS, DAY

Jeremie and Yumi meet at the manhole that leads into the sewers.

Yumi  
I saw the fight going on at the track field before I got your text. What's happening?

Jeremie  
It's the new uniforms. There's computer code in them and Xana is using it to control the students.

Yumi  
And why isn't he controlling you?

Jeremie  
Let's just say that I made some modifications. What I don't get is how this is happening. There aren't any moving parts, it doesn't make sense.

Yumi  
Whether it makes sense or not, it's happening and we need to stop it. Let's go.

INT./SEWERS, CONT.

Jeremie climbs down into the sewers and grabs his scooter. He races into the middle distance. Shortly after, Yumi climbs down and grabs a skateboard to follow him.

SCENE 6: NOW THIS IS A STORY ALL ABOUT HOW MY LIFE GOT FLIPPED TURNED UPSIDE DOWN

INT./FACTORY, SUPERCOMPUTER CONTROL ROOM

The elevator opens on the control room and Jeremie steps out to sit in the command chair. Yumi remains in the elevator as it closes and heads down to the scanner room. Jeremie begins typing and Aelita's character card appears on the monitor and an audio waveform begins moving underneath it.

Jeremie  
Aelita, are you there?

Aelita (offscreen)  
Yes, Jeremie. There's an activated tower in the Desert Sector.

Jeremie  
I figured as such. I'm sending Yumi to help you.

INT./FACTORY - SCANNER ROOM

Yumi steps out of the elevator and hops into a scanner. The door closes and the scanner hums to life.

Jeremie (offscreen)  
Transfer, Yumi. Scanner, Yumi. Virtualization.

EXT./LYOKO - DESERT SECTOR

Yumi manifests from wireframe next to an inactive tower. Aelita runs out of the tower to greet her.

Aelita  
Well, there's no time to waste, is there?

Jeremie (offscreen)  
Not at all. The activated tower is to the southwest. Hurry.

Yumi and Aelita start running across the platform, but the ground starts shaking. They come to a halt as the platform they are standing on begins to tilt to the right.

Yumi  
Jeremie, what's happening?

INT./FACTORY - SUPERCOMPUTER CONTROL ROOM

Jeremie looks in disbelief at the holomap as it shows the platform slowly rotating.

Jeremie  
I don't believe that it's possible, but Xana appears to be rotating the platform. I suggest you run.

EXT./LYOKO - DESERT SECTOR

Aelita tries to run back into the tower but Yumi stops her.

Yumi  
If you go back into the tower, you'll get pinned against the ceiling and you won't be able to get out. Our best shot is to try and make it to the other side of the platform.

Yumi and Aelita run up the increasingly steep slope of the platform as it continues to rotate. When the slope gets too steep for them to run, they begin using the rocks dotting the ground as footholds to climb up the platform. Near the top, Aelita's grip slips and she begins to fall toward the Digital Sea.

Yumi  
No!

Yumi places a hand on her temple and Aelita stops falling. Slowly, Aelita is lifted back towards the climbing path and she grabs back onto the footholds. Yumi and Aelita reach the edge of the platform as the platform reaches a ninety degree angle, but it doesn't stop there. The platform continues to tilt, threatening to shake off the two warriors.

Aelita

I've got an idea.

Aelita sings to use her Creativity and a large wall of rock manifests from wireframe on the underside of the platform. She grabs Yumi by the hand and the two of them slide down the platform and come to a stop at the wall of rock. The incline gets gradually less steep until the platform finally stops moving after having rotated 180 degrees from its original position.

Yumi  
Did it stop? I think it stopped.

Jeremie (offscreen)

All's quiet on my end. But the tower is to the southeast now, so go!

Yumi and Aelita run across the sector. They arrive at a large, cone-shaped hill with nothing around it as far as the eye can see.

Yumi

I don't get it. This is where he said the tower would be, but there's nothing here.

Aelita

Oh no.

Yumi

What is it?

Aelita

It's not just that one platform. Xana flipped the entire Desert Sector upside down! There's no way to get to the tower!

Jeremie (offscreen)

And no way to get you back to Earth.

Yumi

What do we do now?

Jeremie (offscreen)

Right now you need to be ready for battle. Because you've got company incoming!

A swarm of five Hornets fly from offscreen and begin firing at the warriors. Yumi draws her fan and uses it to block incoming laser fire.

SCENE 7: KNOCKOUT

EXT./KADIC ACADEMY - TRACK FIELD, DAY

Odd and Ulrich are still fighting each other while everyone else watches and screams. Every time one of them tries to get out of the circle, they get pushed back in. Ulrich kicks Odd in the face and he tumbles to the ground. Odd pulls his face out of the dirt.

Ulrich  
What kind of attack is this!? How does this help Xana take over the world, exactly?

Odd

Why are you asking me!?

Ulrich

Because this is like something that YOU would come up with when you're bored and you're supposed to be studying for finals!

Mr. Delmas and Mrs. Hertz run out of the science building onto the track field. They are both shocked at what they see. Mr. Delmas tries to pull Jim out of the crowd.

Mr. Delmas  
Jim! What is the meaning of this? Just because we got new uniforms does NOT mean that you have license to blend your Penack Silat program with the regular gym class!

Jim jerks like a marionette to face Mr. Delmas as Nicholas and Herve grab his arms to hold him in place.

Jim Morales  
It's not me doing this, Mr. Delmas! Honest! The uniforms are moving on their own! They're possessed!

Mrs. Hertz  
I find that highly improbable.

Jim assumes a boxer's stance and decks Mr. Delmas in the face. He tumbles to the ground. Jim looks at Mrs. Hertz with terror on his face and tears welling up in his eyes.

Jim Morales  
Run, Suzanne. I don't want you to see me like this.

Mrs. Hertz runs back into the science building as she pulls out her cellphone and dials the emergency number.

Mrs. Hertz (into phone)  
Police! There is a horrific incident happening at Kadic Academy…

Nicholas and Herve keep Mr. Delmas pinned to the ground as Jim turns back to the ongoing fight at the center of the circle of students.

Jim Morales  
Come on, Della Robia! Don't let Stern beat you that easy-OH MY GOD WHAT AM I SAYING!?

Odd has gotten to his feet as Ulrich grabs his neck.

Odd  
I have an idea! If our hands are free, let's try and get these clothes off!

Ulrich  
You realize that I don't have any other clothes on under this tracksuit, right?

Odd  
Neither do I. But we don't exactly have any other options.

Odd leans into Ulrich's face and Ulrich bites at his shirt, ripping the fabric around the school logo. One of Odd's arms goes slack.

Odd  
Wait! The logo on the chest must be where the computer stuff is. It's like the eye on Xana's monsters! If you destroy that, you disable the whole thing! Keep going at it!

Ulrich continues to tear until he has torn the school logo off of Odd's shirt. He throws it to the ground. Odd is free.

Odd  
Finally! I'm gonna do you now.

Odd reaches for the zipper on Ulrich's jacket and gets an electric shock that sends him to the ground.

Ulrich  
It's too risky, go!

Odd fights his way out of the crowd and runs towards the woods. Ulrich's tracksuit jerks him out of the circle to run after him.

CUT TO COMMERCIAL


	4. Chapter 4

SCENE 8: IT'S JUST LIKE A SKATEBOARD

EXT./LYOKO - DESERT SECTOR

Yumi throws her fan at a Hornet and destroys it. Aelita hides behind a wall of rock while Yumi fights.

Aelita  
I have to give it to him, Xana really has us boxed in this time, doesn't he?

Jeremie (offscreen)  
Boxed.. Box! Box! That's it!

Yumi  
Has he finally gone insane?

INT./FACTORY - SUPERCOMPUTER CONTROL ROOM

Jeremie furiously types and brings up a blank ID card.

Jeremie  
I might just have something that can save us here!

Jeremie hits the enter key.

EXT./LYOKO - DESERT SECTOR

Yumi catches her fan and runs behind Aelita's rock wall. They both watch as the featureless white cube manifests from wireframe behind them. Aelita laughs and Yumi stares at it.

Yumi  
What is that? You clearly know what it is.

Aelita  
Something Jeremie and I have been working on in our spare time.

Yumi  
But what is it?

Jeremie (offscreen)  
Something to facilitate faster transportation on Lyoko. But the important part right now is that it can fly. Use the cube to get underneath the platform to reach the tower.

Yumi  
It's a CUBE! There's no way that I can fly it!

Jeremie (offscreen)  
I've been working on modifications to make it more user-friendly. Let me see what I can do.

The cube flattens out and gets longer until it resembles a skateboard. Yumi climbs on top of the board and screams as it immediately flies off towards the edge of the platform. The Hornets give chase while Aelita watches from behind the rock wall.

Yumi  
How are you supposed to control this thing!

Aelita  
You lean in a direction and it goes there.

Yumi flies past the edge of the platform over the Digital Sea. She leans back to stop it but instead flies backwards and crashes into a Hornet, devirtualizing it, her and the board on impact.

INT./FACTORY - SCANNER ROOM

Yumi falls out of a scanner and bangs her fist on the ground.

INT./FACTORY - SUPERCOMPUTER CONTROL ROOM

Yumi climbs up the ladder into the control room and walks over to the command chair. Jeremie turns and looks at her.

Jeremie  
It's like a skateboard. You ride a skateboard to the factory at least once a week. How are you that bad at this?

Yumi  
I'm not going to dignify that with a response.

Jeremie  
Whatever. Aelita, how are you holding up?

EXT./LYOKO - DESERT SECTOR

Aelita continues to hide behind her wall as the three remaining Hornets fire at her.

Jeremie (offscreen)  
Aelita?

Aelita  
I'm still here, but there's not much that I can do.

Jeremie (offscreen)  
I can at least send you the board again.

The board manifests from wireframe next to Aelita. She tries to move towards it and nearly gets hit by a laser.

Aelita  
I can't do anything unless someone can take this pressure off of me.

INT./FACTORY - SUPERCOMPUTER CONTROL ROOM

Jeremie bangs his head against the keyboard.

Jeremie  
How? Yumi can't be revirtualized, Odd and Ulrich are beating each other to death on the track field, and I can't virtualize myself because I have to be at the keyboard to perform the procedure. What options do I have?

The elevator door opens and a shirtless Odd stares out into the control room. Jeremie and Yumi stare at him without saying a word.

Odd  
What? What are you looking at?

Jeremie  
I don't even want to know. Just get to the scanners.

Odd  
...okay.

The elevator door closes as Jeremie goes back to his keyboard and selects Odd's character card.

Jeremie  
Transfer, Odd. Scanner, Odd. Virtualization.

EXT./LYOKO - DESERT SECTOR

Odd manifests from wireframe next to Aelita's rock wall. He looks at the board with confusion.

Odd  
What's with the new furniture, princess?

Aelita  
It's something Jeremie and I have been working on. It's like a skateboard.

Odd  
Cool, let me try!

Odd hops onto the board and flies off toward the Hornets. He aims his wrist.

Odd  
Laser arrow!

Odd pegs a couple of Hornets and wheels around to aim again.

Odd  
This is amazing! Why didn't you tell me about this!?

Jeremie (offscreen)  
It was supposed to be a surprise. But the past is the past.

Odd  
Where's the tower?

Jeremie (offscreen)  
That's why we need that; Xana has flipped the entire Desert Sector upside down. The tower is on the underside of the platform and you need to use the board to get to it.

Odd  
Gotcha.

Odd dispatches the last two hornets and pulls up on the board next to Aelita.

Odd  
Hop on. Your tower awaits.

Aelita gets on the board and grabs Odd's waist. They fly over and under the edge of the platform. The tower sticks out from the crater like a stalactite.

INT./FACTORY - SUPERCOMPUTER CONTROL ROOM

Ulrich steps out of the elevator and approaches the command chair. It is clear that he is not here to help. Yumi assumes a Pencak Silat stance to hold him off.

Jeremie  
Hurry! Ulrich just got here and I don't think he's happy to see us.

INT./LYOKO - TOWER

Aelita steps off of the board onto the lower platform of the tower. She ascends to the upper level and summons the control panel. A dialogue box appears and she enters "CODE: LYOKO".

Aelita  
Tower deactivated.

INT./FACTORY - SUPERCOMPUTER CONTROL ROOM

Ulrich collapses to the ground as his tracksuit becomes an inanimate object once again. Jeremie types furiously into his keyboard.

Jeremie  
Return to the past now.

Jeremie hits the enter key and a bubble of blinding white light expands out from his monitor to consume the control room, then the rest of the Factory, then the track field where the crowd of freed students has started to stagger away.

FADE TO WHITE

SCENE 9: GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!

INT./KADIC ACADEMY - PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, DAY

Mr. Delmas sits at his desk alone with Mr. Wenger again. Mr. Wenger is giving his presentation like before, but this time his secretary walks in and hands him a sheet of paper. Mr. Delmas reads the sheet and becomes furious.

Allen Wenger  
As you can see, schools that use-

Mr. Delmas  
My word, this says that these uniforms are stolen!

Allen Wenger  
Excuse me?

Mr. Delmas  
You heard me, you're a fraud! Get out of my office and off my campus before I call the police!

INT./HALLWAY, CONT.

Mr. Wenger walks out of Mr. Delmas' office carrying his easel and his boxes in shame and frustration. He walks past a grinning Jeremie who gets up and holds the front door open for him. He walks out after Mr. Wenger.

EXT./KADIC ACADEMY - COURTYARD, DAY

Jeremie walks out of the building to meet up with Odd, Ulrich and Yumi at the vending machine.

Ulrich  
How'd you manage that?

Jeremie  
Let's say that I have some special skills. Anyway, now that the cat's out of the bag about the vehicle project, any suggestions?

Yumi  
That board is impossible to control!

Odd  
Hey, I liked it. But you'd need to make it match my style.

Ulrich  
What style; two shades of purple with cat ears?

Everyone except Yumi laughs as the camera pulls out to show the group laughing and Mr. Wenger walking towards the parking lot.

ROLL CREDITS


End file.
